Gazing in the Depths
by Madame Daphne
Summary: This is a story about Lily and James starting in sixth year. Lily has a special gift that will either destroy her or make her one of the most powerful witches in the world. Follow Lily and James through Hogwarts and beyond. Rated PG-13 for things comin


The deep emerald green eyes were what really got to people. It seemed like they were looking straight into your soul when their gaze was turned upon you. No matter how hard you tried to escape their trance you couldn't help but stare back. And in those beautiful eyes you saw beauty and a wisdom that couldn't possibly match their owner. This sweet little girl couldn't have suffered so much yet could she? Most people silently dismissed her. They didn't want to have to think about the pain that had already come or inevitably would. Life was easier if you didn't care.

However, the little girl who possessed those captivating eyes couldn't dismiss pain so easily. Little Lily Evans lived with pain daily. It wasn't the kind that could be treated by a doctor. No, it was much worse than that. It was the kind that became ingrained in your heart and made you cry out for the whole world.

The day Lily Evans was accepted to Hogwarts her fate was sealed. If she had known the long hard journey that awaited her it is questionable whether or not she would have ever decided to join the magical world. But in the end it was her destiny. The magical world would come to need little Lily Evans. She would end up making the greatest sacrifice for the sake of the future of the world.

It was now Lily's sixth year at Hogwarts. The summer had just ended and she was thankful, but a little sad to leave the parents she loved immensely. It was always the same though. She cried at the platform wondering how she would stop missing her parents. Then as she stepped on the train she remembered how much she loved Hogwarts and all worries ceased.

This year was no exception. She shed her tears, said her goodbyes, and made her way onto the train. Soon enough she found a compartment occupied by her fellow Gryffindor sixth years. As the redhead opened the door she was greeted by shouts of welcome. Lily looked around at the smiling faces and felt at home once again. The first to grab Lily into a bear hug was Marlene McKinnon. She was the sweetest girl that Lily had ever known and she was truly happy to see her again. Next in line was Alice Fenwick. She had a heart of gold, but was always up for a good duel. Finally Lily reached Dorcas Meadows the fourth and final Gryffindor. Dorcas was an incredible girl that never ceased to amaze Lily. She had no qualms about being different and for that Lily admired her greatly.

"So how was your summer, Lily?" Dorcas asked releasing her from the hug.

"It was pretty good. Petunia still has some issues, but that's to be expected I guess. Considering she's an ugly prat." The girls all laughed because even though this was true they knew that Lily didn't really mean it.

"So tell me all about your summer vacations," Lily said excitedly.

"Well, I went to Italy over the summer for some sightseeing," responded Marlene. "It****was an interesting vacation considering we did it the muggle way the whole time." Lily laughed appreciatively since she was the only muggle of her friends she understood what a challenge that could be for wizards.

"Any cute boys?" asked Dorcas.

"I wouldn't know," Marlene said scowling. "My brothers decided to go with us and they freaked if they even saw me looking at a boy."

At this Alice laughed

"You should try having Benjy as your brother. He is so psycho when it comes to me and dating guys. Our trip to California this summer was horrible. Usually, in the afternoon he and I would go out to the beach. He made me get a new swimsuit because he said mine didn't cover enough of me. Then if I happened to start to talk to a boy he would come over and interrogate the poor guy. It was truly humiliating." After Alice finished the girls looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I guess it is up to me to share interesting summer experiences then," Dorcas said confidently. "Let me start by saying that the boys in Greece are truly Gods. It was fun, sun, and summer love 24 hours a day. First there was Paulo, an Italian who was vacationing in Greece as well. Quite a cute boy, he was. I couldn't really understand him, but that didn't matter. Next was a cute American boy whose name I can't remember. Wow, he was a great snog. Let's see, then there was..."

"Please stop," Marlene cut in. "You're going to make us all feel bad about our uneventful summers." The girls all laughed at this.

Lily who had been listening sighed with contentment. It was good to be home again. The girls chatted for the rest of the train ride. When they finally reached Hogwarts they were worn out from all of the reminiscing. As they were stepping off of the train Lily saw a familiar sandy haired boy and gasped. She had forgotten about her Prefect duties. She quickly rushed up to Remus.

"Remus, oh my, I can't believe I forgot about Prefect duties. I'm so sorry, I got quite caught up in talking with the girls."

He looked down upon the pretty redhead and smiled. Leave it up to Lily Evans to get so upset about forgetting to go to the Prefect's meeting

"No worries," Remus responded trying to soothe the frazzled girl. "All we did was discuss patrolling duties. This year we're going to have to patrol twice a week. I think that's about all. I'm glad you're alright though. I was starting to think your sister had finally gone off the edge and tried to kill you."

Lily smiled at this comment. Remus was a good friend of hers and he always managed to bring laughter into her life. His smiles were reserved for a certain few people and Lily was glad that she was one of them. As she and Remus made their way towards the carriages Lily thought about the year ahead. This could be the year that changed her life she thought with excitement.


End file.
